This is an intervention human trial to study the protective effect of green tea on oxidative stress induced by cigarette smoking. Oxidative biomarkers, including oxidative end products, antioxidants and free radicals, will be measured to evaluate the effect. Inter and Intra individual variation of each biomarker will be addressed.